Happiness
by Inchan S. Kennedy
Summary: “Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu... Aku sangat bahagia memilikimu...” Hinata's P.O.V, Happiness Chapter One, 2nd fic, hope you like it


HALLOOOOO!!!!!*treak pake TOA* *dilemparin sendal jepit ama tetangga sebelah*. Akhirnya saiia kembali dengan fic saiia yang baru. Fufufu... *ketawa gjb*. Hah? Gak kenal siapa saiia? Hadu aduw~~ Gak punya TV ya di rumah? *digaplok pake tong sampah*. Itu tuh... Yang suka muncul di Discovery 8-(I). Hha. Mwet buacwa yuwa *ngomong sambil ngemut kepala Tobi (Baca: Lolipop)*

**HAPPINESS**

**Chapter One**

**Summary: **"Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu... Aku sangat bahagia memilikimu..."

**Disclaimer: **Naruto  1999 Masashi Kishimoto (bat dis setori is main)

**Author: **Intan S. Kennedy a.k.a Jill Valentine ^///^ hohoho

**Pairings: **NaruHina, KibaHina, SasuSaku

**Warning: **Probably OOC -_-

**Rate: **T, I guess...

_-Hinata's P.O.V-_

Kucoba tuk bertahan. Kucoba tuk sabar. Kucoba agar ku tak berlinang airmata lagi. Meski memang semua ini sangat menyakitkan, ku tetap , hidupku masih berlanjut. Apa kata dunia apabila aku kalah hanya karena seorang laki-laki? Entah mengapa aku sangat merindukannya. Disamping itu, dia benar-benar telah meninggalkanku. Tanpa sebab. Dan tanpa kabar sampai saat ini. Cih, dasar Pinokio!

"Ohayo, Hina-chan!!!" sambut Sakura yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangku dan otomatis membuyarkan lamunanku tadi.

"Sa-Sakura-chan… Ohayo" Balasku.

"Kamu kenapa? Gak enak badan yah?"

"Ah, nggak kok! Aku nggak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir" Jaminku pada Sakura.

"Yakiinn?" Sakura memastikan keadaanku.

Aku hanya membalas pertanyaan itu dengan anggukkan dan senyuman.

Sakura membalas senyumanku. Dia menarik lenganku dan berlari menuju kelas 3-1. Ya. 3-1 adalah kelas kami. Aku dan Sakura bersahabat sejak SMP. Kami sudah menganggap saudara satu-sama lain.

"Pagi Teman - teman!!!!" Teriak Sakura ketika ia masuk ke dalam kelas. Sakura memang anak yang ceria. Selalu tersenyum dengan ramah pada orang lain. Tapi, satu hal yang aku dan yang lainnya tidak sukai dari Sakura. Yaitu sikap pemarahnya. Kalau dia sudah marah, pasti susah buat dia sumringah lagi. Dan dia sangat tergila-gila pada…

"Yo. Bisa langsung masuk kelas kan? Gak perlu nongkrong lama-lama didepan pintu kali!" Protes sesorang yang berambut pantat ayam dari belakangku.

"I-Iya. Ma-Maaf, Sasuke-kun…" Aku meminta maaf dan memberi jalan untuknya masuk ke kelas.

"Kyaaaa!!! Sasuke-kun, pagi!!!" Teriak Sakura histeris pada Sasuke. Ya. Sakura sangat tergila-gila pada Sasuke. Dan, Sakura beruntung mendapatkan hati Sasuke.

"Un…" Jawab Sasuke seenak udel. Well. Mau gimana lagi. Sasuke memang orang yang agak dingin. Tapi, dia pandai dan tampan. Maka dari itu aku katakan Sakura sangat beruntung mendapatkan hati Sasuke karena masih banyak siswi lain yang menggilai Sasuke. Haha.

Aku melangkah menuju mejaku yang berada di samping paling kiri dan dekat jendela. Tepatnya ketiga dari depan. Aku paling suka menatap pemandangan lewat jendela jika aku memerlukan ketenangan. Dan kebetulan kelas 3-1 ada di lantai 2.

Kutaruh tasku di atas meja dan mengambil buku pelajaran Sastra yang kemarin baru kupinjam dari perpustakaan sekolah. Aku mulai membaca buku. Dan Sakura tiba-tiba datang dan menghampiriku.

"Hina-chan~~~" Panggilnya dengan logat seorang anak kecil sedang menjemput temannya di rumahnya sambil nyengir kuda.

Aku tersenyum dan segera mencari buku Bahasa Inggris dari dalam tas ku. "Nih." Kataku sambil tersenyum dan memberikan bukuku pada Sakura.

"He-he… Makasih yaa. Kamu emang baik" Kata Sakura sambil mencubit pipiku.

"Awww…" Erangku. Aku tahu Sakura mempunyai kelemahan dalam bidang Bahasa Inggris. Dan dia sangat pandai dalam hal Biologi.

Ding… Dong…. Bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi. Aku masih menatap keluar jendela. Dan mataku mendapatkan pemandangan dimana anak-anak yang terlambat terlihat memohon untuk masuk kepada guru kesiswaan.

"Hyuuga Hinata dipanggil oleh Kurenai-sensei…" Kata seseorang dari kelas lain memanggil namaku dari daun pintu kelas dan otomatis mengalihkan perhatianku.

Kurenai-sensei. Aku adalah murid kesayangannya. Dia benar-benar mengakui keahlianku dalam bidang studi yang dia ajarkan padaku, yaitu Bahasa Inggris. Aku pun sangat mengaguminya. Bagiku, dia adalah sosok seorang ibu yang sedari dulu aku rindukan. Aku benar-benar telah menganggapnya sebagai ibuku, ibu kandungku.

Aku pun melangkah keluar kelas dan berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju ruang guru

"Permisiii" Ucapku ketika memasuki ruang guru. Disini terlihat beberapa dewan guru sibuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk mengajar. Dan ternyata tak ada yang mendengar ucapan permisiku apa lah…

Aku melangkah menuju meja Kurenai-sensei. "Permisi, sensei memanggilku ya? Ada apa?" Tanyaku to the point.

"Ini. Bagikan hasil ulangan minggu kemarin. Nanti sensei masuk ke kelas." Jawab Kurenai-sensei yang juga on the point.

"Baik." Jawabku singkat. Aku segera mengambil beberapa kertas yang dimaksud oleh Kurenai-sensei. Aku melangkah keluar dari ruang guru dan kembali menuju kelasku.

Aku segera membagikan kertas-kertas ulangan itu. Yap. Dapat 90. Hampir sempurna.

"Hina-chan...." Sakura memanggilku.

"Ya?"

"Hiks…." Tiba-tiba Sakura menunjukan kertas ulangannya tepat didepan wajahku.

"Tujuh puluh…" Kataku.

"Padahal aku udah belajar 3 hari 3 malem supaya dapet 70 keatas. Tapi… Hiks…"

"Sudahlah. Mungkin dilain kesempatan kamu pasti dapat nilai yang sama denganku" Hiburku.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak" Kurenai-sensei memasuki kelas. Dan otomatis membuat semua murid kembali pada habitatnya masing-masing.

--

Setelah mengikuti beberapa jam pelajaran, akhirnya waktu pulang telah tiba. Tapi aku dan Sakura tidak bisa pulang begitu saja. Kami harus piket terlebih dahulu. Atau kami harus membersihkan ruang kelas setiap hari.

"Sakura-chan, sore ini ada acara tidak?" Tanyaku membuka pembicaraan.

"Wah, hari ini aku harus ikut klub biologi. Dan sepertinya sampai sore. Memangnya kenapa?" Sakura balik tanya.

"Yahh... Tadinya kalau kamu tidak ada acara, aku mau kamu mengantarku ke toko buku"

"Maaf yaa. Lain kali aja." Kata Sakura sambil merapatkan kedua telapak tangan didepan wajahnya.

"Iya. Tidak apa-apa kok" Kataku sambil tersenyum. "Eh, kalau begitu kita gak bisa pulang bareng dong?"

"Hu-uh..." Jawab Sakura sambil mengangguk.

"Tapi nanti malam kamu bisa datang ke rumahku kan?"

"Pasti!" Jawab Sakura mantap sambil mengedipkan mata sebelah kirinya. Sakura melihat jam tangannya. "Waahhh, kalo tidak cepat-cepat aku bisa telat masuk klub! Aku duluan ya, Hina-chan." Katanya lagi sambil melambaikan tangan padaku.

Aku pun bergegas dan membereskan semua barang-barangku untuk pulang. Setelah itu aku turun ke lantai dasar menuju kelas 1-6.

"Hanabi-chan!" Panggilku pada seorang siswi berambut panjang berwarna coklat dan mempunyai mata yang sama denganku.

"Oh, Nee-chan." Jawabnya.

Hyuuga Hanabi. Dia adalah adikku. Adikku yang paling kusayangi. Aku dan dia hidup bersama-sama dengan Ayah, Neji-niisan dan yang lainnya. Bisa dibilang keluarga besar.

"Pulang bareng yuk!" Ajakku pada Hanabi.

"Waahh... Maaf Nee-chan. Hari ini aku ada les matematika sama teman-teman. Maaf yaa."

"Oh, begitu ya?" Yah, aku bisa mengerti keadaannya. "Kalau begitu, belajar yang rajin ya, Hanabi-chan!" Pesanku.

Terpaksa aku harus pulang sendiri naik kereta. Andai saja klub Karya Ilmiah tidak libur hari ini, aku takkan pulang sendiri. Mungkin. Neji-niisan? Jangan tanya. Akhir-akhir ini dia sibuk dengan jabatannya sebagai wakil ketua OSIS.

Aku terus munyusuri koridor sekolah sampai akhirnya aku melewati gerbang sekolah dan terus melangkah menuju stasiun.

Aku melihat tiga orang laki-laki sedang tertawa-tawa sambil merokok di depan sebuah bangunan yang menurutku tak berpenghuni. Sepertinya, mereka bukan orang baik-baik. O-oh… Mereka menyadari keberadaanku. Aku pun menelan ludah.

Kucoba memberanikan diri untuk melewati jalan didepan mereka. Dan…

"Suuiitt, suiiiiittt… Cewek. Sendirian aja nih" ucap salah seorang diantara mereka.

Aku bisa merasakan semua yang ada disitu terus memandangiku. Aku mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan mereka dan terus melangkah.

"Eits, tunggu dulu dong." Salah seorang dari mereka mencegah dan berdiri dihadapanku. "Kok buru-buru? Mau dianterin gak?" Tawarnya.

"Ummm... Nggak. Makasih" Tolakku secara lembut.

"Jangan gitu dong. Aku nggak keberatan kalo mengantarmu pulang." Lanjut si pria itu sambil memegangi pergelangan tanganku dan memperhatikanku dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kyaaaaaaa~" Aku pun berteriak sejadi-jadinya.

Dan tiba-tiba sebatang balok kayu mengenai punggung yang tadi menggodaku dan sukses membuatnya pingsan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?" Tanya seseorang yang kurasa dia adalah 'pelaku' pemukulan tadi. Aku memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Dia terlihat berantakan. Hanya menggunakan T-Shirt dan jeans belel. Namun kata-katanya tadi membuat dirinya terlihat _cool_.

"Kalau kalian berdua masih ingin merasakan hidup di dunia ini, cepat pergi dan bawa teman kalian!" Ancamnya sambil menenteng kantong plastik. Sepertinya dia baru selesai berbelanja.

"Cih! Awas kau! Lain kali kami akan membalas perlakuanmu pada bos kami." Kata salah seorang dari mereka. Mereka membawa temannya yang pingsan dan segera lari dari hadapanku.

"T-Terima kasih..." Ucapku gugup.

"He he he. Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Kebetulan saja aku baru keluar dari toko sekitar sini dan aku mau mengambil sepeda motorku yang kuparkir di sebelah bangunan ini. Lain kali hati-hati. Daerah sini memang kurang aman."

Deg. Entah mengapa senyuman itu mengingatkanku akan seseorang yang pernah singgah dihatiku. "Ki... Kiba-kun...." Gumamku tiba-tiba.

"Hoi!" Dia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku. "Kamu kenapa? Apa kamu masih shock sama kelakuan si berengsek itu?" Tanyanya khawatir.

"T-Tidak... Aku hanya...."

"Eh, kamu mau pulang ya?" Tanyanya. "Mau kuantar?"

"T-Tapi..."

"Jangan takut. Aku berbeda dengan mereka. He?" Dia menyadari kalau aku terus terdiam. "Mungkin kamu shock. Lebih baik kamu duduk dulu."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku dan dia duduk di bangku depan toko.

"Oh, iya. Namamu siapa?" Dia membuka pembicaraan dengan menanyakan pertanyaan yang ingin ku tanyakan padanya.

"Namaku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata." Jawabku.

"Hinata ya? Nama yang bagus." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"A-Anu, namamu siapa?" Giliranku untuk bertanya

"Oh, hehehe. Namaku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Yoroshiku..."

"Y-Yoroshiku...."

"Kalau sudah agak tenang, kuantar kamu pulang sekarang ya?" Tawarnya.

"Tidak usah. Na-Nantinya aku merepotkanmu" Tolakku dengan halus.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, aku tidak keberatan untuk mengantarmu pulang. Kalau kejadian tadi terulang gimana?" Dia menakut-nakutiku. Lebih tepatnya mengkhawatirkanku.

"I-Iya..." Hanya itu yang bisa terlontar dari bibirku.

"Kalau begitu, ayo, Kuantar kamu pulang."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan merapihkan tas sekolahku. Kemudian aku berdiri dan berjalan agak belakang darinya. Kami berjalan menuju tempat terparkirnya motor Naruto. Kulihat motor Honda CBR terparkir disana. Kami menghampiri motor Naruto.

"Bawain ya." Pintanya sambil menyerahkan kantong plastik yang tadi ditenteng olehnya.

Aku meng-iya-kan dan menerima kantong plastik itu.

Dia memakaikan helm pada kepalanya. "Ayo naik!" Katanya setelah membuka kaca helm full-face nya.

Aku pun mengangguk dan duduk dibelakangnya.

"Pegangan" Ucapnya.

"Hah?" Aku agak bingung kemana harus pegangan.

_Brummmm. _"Yakin gak mau pegangan?" Katanya lagi setelah men-stater motornya.

"U-ummm...." Aku masih ragu. "KYAAAA!!!!" Aku terkejut dan refleks menarik T-shirt bagian pinggangnya ketika dia melajukan motornya. Entah apa yang tersembunyi dibalik helmnya ketika aku berteriak dan menarik T-shirtnya.

Aku memejamkan mata dan membenamkan kepalaku di punggung Naruto. Dan sesekali aku merapatkan kedua kakiku ke badan motor. Takut-takut aku berbagi 'sedekah' pada pria hidung belang yang sedang berjalan kaki ataupun sedang berkendaraan. Maklum. Aku mengambil posisi mengakang. Karena tidak mungkin aku duduk menyamping diatas motor seperti ini.

"Na-Naruto-kun, pelan sedikit dong...." Pintaku setengah berteriak.

"Haha! Iya-iya..." Dia pun memelankan laju motornya.

_Ckiiitttt. _Tiba-tiba ia menghentikan laju motornya dan segera membuka kaca helmnya.

"A-Ada apa?" Tanyaku heran.

"Bukannya ada apa... Hanya saja..."

Aku menunggu lanjutan ucapannya.

"Rumahmu itu dimana?"

Aku ngikik. Ternyata itu masalahnya. "Ohh... Rumahku di Hyuuga Mansion. Tinggal belok kiri di perempatan depan."

"Oke..." Dia pun menutup kembali kaca helmnya dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumahku.

"Stop, stop!" Kataku sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto. "Kita sudah sampai." Lanjutku.

"Hah?" Katanya setelah membuka helm. "I-Ini Hyuuga Mansion?? Yang benar saja. Masa yang begini disebut mansion???" Katanya tidak percaya.

"Bukan yang ini." Ternyata dia melihat gubuk tempat peristirahatan yang menjual es kelapa muda. "Yang disebrang sana." Kataku sambil menunjuk Hyuuga Mansion.

"Waahh... Besar sekali." Naruto terkagum-kagum melihat rumahku. "Pake dibenteng segala lagi!"

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Naruto.

Naruto kemudian menyebrangkan motor yang aku dan dia tumpangi kedepan rumahku. Aku pun turun dari motor dan menyerahkan kantong plastik yang ia titipkan padaku.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang." Kataku sambil merapikan poniku yang berantakan gara-gara Naruto terlalu cepat melajukan motornya.

"Ya. Sama-sama." Katanya sambil mengaitkan kantong plastik ke kaca spion. "Eh, Hinata!"

"Ya?"

"Boleh minta nomor handphone?"

"B-Boleh. Ta-Tapi untuk a-apa?" Tanyaku dengan gugup.

"Yaa... Siapa tahu kau memerlukan bantuanku atau kamu ingin curhat padaku." Jawabnya.

"I-Iya." Akupun mengambil secarik kertas dari tas sekolahku dan menuliskan nomor HP ku. "I-Ini..."

"Hehe. Makasih ya." Dia tersenyum kearahku.

_Semakin mirip...._ Aku semakin teringat pada Kiba. Laki-laki yang telah meninggalkanku entah kemana. Tak sadar aku telah melamun lagi.

-_Flashback-_

"Aishiteru, Hinata..."

"A-Aishiteru, Ki-Kiba-kun..." Kataku dengan wajah memerah seperti udang rebus.

Kiba memelukku dengan erat. Kami berdua terlarut dalam suasana ini. Aku membalas pelukannya dan membenamkan kepalaku di dadanya. Aku sangat mencintainya.

Hari demi hari aku habiskan untuk selalu bersamanya. Mulai dari belajar bersama sampai berkencan. Dan ketika kami beristirahat di atap sekolah...

Dia memegang tanganku dan menatap kearahku.

"Hi..Hinata..." Dia tak mau melepaskan genggaman dan tatapannya. Aku pun menatap kearahnya. Aku mengerti apa yang ia inginkan. Kiba menutup matanya dan wajahnya bergerak kearah wajahku. Aku diam ditempat. Aku bisa mendengar detak jantungku sendiri. Aku menunggu sambil menutup mata.

_We kissed._

Ciuman itu tidak terlalu lama. Setelah Kiba melepaskan ciuman itu, dia memelukku.

"Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu..." Bisiknya. "Aku sangat bahagia memilikimu..."

"Aku juga...." Balasku.

"Kuharap, tak ada seorangpun yang bisa memisahkan kita..." Lanjutnya.

Aku memejamkan mata dan memeluknya makin erat. Ya. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya. Aku ingin terus bersamanya.

Tiba-tiba Kiba melepas pelukan kami. Dia tersenyum padaku. "Aku ingin menikahimu!"

"A-Apa?" Tanyaku kaget.

"Bukan sekarang. Tapi nanti setelah aku mendapat pekerjaan yang tetap. Kamu ini bagaimana sih?" Dia tersenyum lagi padaku dan mencubit pipiku.

"Ki-Kiba-kun... Sakit." Aku memanja.

Kiba memelukku kembali.

-_End Flashback-_

"Hoi, Hinata!" Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajahku. Lambaiannya membuyarkan lamunanku barusan.

"I-Iya. A-Ada apa?"

"Kamu melamun lagi ya?"

"M-Maaf..."

"Ya sudah. Aku pulang dulu. Mungkin kapan-kapan aku bisa main kerumahmu. Dan, nanti malam kita SMSan ya?"

Aku hanya mengangguk perlahan.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit pulang ya!" Katanya setelah kembali memakaikan helmnya yang warna hitam. "Sampai nanti!!" Ia melambaikan tangan kirinya dan berlalu dari hadapanku.

_Naruto-kun..._

Dengan gontai, aku melangkah masuk kedalam rumah. Aku menaiki anak tangga yang biasa ku naiki setiap hari menuju kamarku. Sepi sekali hari ini. Aku meletakkan tas diatas meja belajar. Setelah itu, aku merebahkan tubuhku diatas tempat tidur yang didominasi warna lavender. Ku lirik jam tanganku. 15:20. Aku memejamkan mata. Dan tak terasa aku telah tertidur.

_Naruto-kun..._

Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Naruto. Entah kenapa dia selalu muncul di benakku. Apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan sekarang ini? Cinta??

_-To Be Continued-_

Fufufu~~ Gimana? Seru? Penasaran? Tunggu di chapter berikutnya. Okeh?? Yang saiia butuhkan sekarang adalah.... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Awas lo kalo ngga. Oh, iya. Buat sempai-sempai semuanya, kasih tau kepanjangan dari beberapa singkatan en istilah di fanfic donk... OC, OOC, dll. Itu juga kalo sempai gak keberatan ngasih tau nya. Ya? Ya? Ya?? *puppy eyes*

Naruto: Woiii!!! Gue mau komplen neh!

Author: Komplen knapa mas Naru??? *pake baju dokter* (?)

N: Kok NaruHina nya biasa aja?? Malah KibaHina yang dibikin luar binasa!!

Kiba: *ngejitak Naru* Sialan lo!! Lo ngehina hubungan gw dengan Hinata ya??

N: Wadooww!! Cih, sakit tahu!!! Heh, bukannya lo sendiri tau kalo Hinata itu cuman suka sama gue? Authornya lagi! Malah munculin si Siluman guguk ini di fic NaruHina!

A: ........

K: Apa lo bilang? Siluman? AKAMARU!! Juujin Bunshin!!!

Hinata: K-Kiba-kun... Hentikan.

A: Jreng jreng... Sang permaisuri datang!!! *niup gitar* (?)

N: Eh, Hinata. Kenapa kamu ada disini??

K: Kaya' yang gak tau aja. Dimana ada Kiba, disitu ada Hinata.

N: Jadi orang jangan kepedean dong!!! *nyengkram kerah baju Kiba*

H: Sudah-sudah... Kalian berdua hentikan...

N: Tch!! Kalo bukan Hinata yang ngelarang, udah gua tonjok lo!!

A: Ay know yu know, mayoi michi mo shikatanai... ay ken ceng may laip!!

K&N: Heh, Author geblek! Ngomong aja lu udah fals, apalagi kalo nyanyi?!!

H: Suara Author emang bagus, tapi lebih bagus lagi kalo diem...

A: *duduk di pojokan sambil ngurek2 lantei*

N, H, K: *sweat drop*

K: Kalo gak salah... Author yang ini pernah bikin fic yang judulnya... Duhh... Lupa- lupa inget gue!

A: *noticed*

N: OHHH!! Iya! Judulnya Konoha High School!!! Fic itu pernah gue baca. Jelek banget! Mana ceritanya masih ngambang lagi!

K: Bused! Lu kalo ngomong biasa aja napah? Suara elu tuh udah kayak toa! Mana pake kuah sgala lagi!

H: *baru selesei baca fanfic KHS* Iya, fic ini dia yang bikin.

A: *glares*

N: Udah suara jelek, muke jelek, karyanya jelek juga, bau ketek, suka jutek, IDUP lagi!!

A: GRRRHHH!!!! Bisa diem gak kalian HAAHH????!!!! *ngambil bazooka*

H: Aduh, mbak! Kita bukan zombie loh! Jangan maen-maenan yang begituan lah!

A: Makan ni bazooka!!!

N,H,K: GYAAAAAA!!!!! *lari ngibrit*

_BUUMMM!!!_

A: Nah, para pembaca setia fanfic semua, semoga anda terhibur dengan fanfic yang telah saya sajikan diatas. Jika anda ingin memberi saya kritik ataupun saran, silahkan kirim langsung lewat review. Terimakasih dan... sampai jumpa ^-^ *waving hand*

A: (dari cerita sisipan diatas, author dapet ilham buat bikin fanfic Naruto feat Resident Evil. Kira-kira seru gak ya? Kasih saran dunk ^^)


End file.
